


Depths of the Madness

by JesiJess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dragon Sickness, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: The desolation had ended, the cries of laketown could no longer could be heard; what seemed like an endless night of destruction and mayhem from the dragon would now go down as history when a Bardsman took down the great calamity that was Smaug. Now the halls of Erebor lay in more ruin than before, but the dwarves that claimed the kingdom there did not worry for the time being of what had become of more waste; only to find the kings jewel... The arkenstone.





	1. What has the Journey come too?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of many to come bagginshield fanfics, I started this last year and decided to pic it up again as stress reliever (and happy I did). I hope you all enjoy what is to come.  
> *Note that the chapters start out short but will get longer as they go.*

Bilbo could hear his bare feet patter along the stone marble which echoed into what made up this vast kingdom under the lonely mountain, looking around in a bit of frantic as he watched the events unravel in these halls. Thorin, the once proud dwarven prince that Bilbo left his home for, had endured the dangers that laid outside the shire; faced the fire from a dragon’s breath! Now the small hobbit was watching a mighty prince who had become a distraught king gone mad under his empty throne. This wasn’t going to stop Bilbo from trying to reason with the other, he wasn’t afraid of his dear friend, Bilbo cared deeply for the dwarf he traveled so many miles with. Just one more talk, the right words of reason and Thorin could see what would happen if he didn’t stop down this vicious cycle he was taking.

Ending up in what seemed like endless corridors now, Bilbo sighed, he had a good sense of direction sure. But you had to have lived here for a century just to find the loon. He took a moment to breath, where was he going to find Thorin sulking around? Lottering over his wealth once more... Bilbo didn’t want to find a scene like that. The hobbit shivered, but it wasn’t from his thoughts, it was from the voice that called out behind him in a low drag. Bilbo turned back to see Thorin standing a bit away from Bilbo, his expression solemn if even more so sour. Bilbo stood up right and cleared his throat, “Thorin- I umm was just looking for you!” His voice cracked up nervously.

Thorin raised a brow to this as he walked towards Bilbo, “Really, you looked more like a lost rabbit than anything.” He told the other bluntly. This made the hobbit go stiff yet still able to gulp.

“Well admittedly yes, I never imagined the halls would be so grand, it’s almost like being back in mirkwood.” He tried to make light with a chuckle, though Thorin did not seem amused. “Of course this does not compare, its beauty is much more fair in comparison to a dying wood!” Thorin turned to the side and looked out to them, “Yes, they are like anything you will ever see in the likes of this world...” He turned to face Bilbo, his hands behind his back as he stood proudly, “If you never gone on this journey you would have only heard in legend and dreamt to see it from the safety of your shire.”

Bilbo fumbled with his hands and had his head down, “That is true, but times have changed.”

“That they have.” Thorin agreed as he walked towards Bilbo now, about to reach out to the other when Bilbo suddenly looked up ready to speak but was only able to let out a high pitched squeak, “Thorin!?” The halflings eye’s wide. 

Thorin jerked his hand back, “What is it.” He said in a demanding tone.

Bilbo’s suddenly went pale and grew even more nervous, “Thorin, I... I don’t know.” And looked everywhere but to Thorin as he tried to figure out the words, “You see it’s-”

“Spit it out Bilbo!” The king’s voice roared which made Bilbo yelp and stand up straight, his eyes now on Thorin, “I- I just- Wanted… to congratulate you on regaining the mountain!” Bilbo was cursing himself on the inside or his cowardice. Thorin on the other hand started to grow suspicious, “You act as if there was something you could not do in the company of others. You’re not attempting to make me a fool with your tricks... Are you Bilbo?” In which Bilbo quickly shook his head, “No no, It’s not that.” Bilbo tried to smile, “Well maybe yes! I never thought I would be able to stand in the presence of a king! It’s a little overwhelming.” Bilbo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, looking down once more. 

Thorin reached out and put his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, “Bilbo, Bilbo- You do not only have to think of me as king, I am still your friend and I plan to keep as such for the rest of my long years.” Bilbo looked at Thorin with big eyes before laughing and getting embarrassed, “I am glad to have made such a friend along this journey. Thank you Thorin.” Putting his hands on his hips as he tucked his thumbs into his belt, he felt a bit floaty until he felt Thorin’s hand grip on his shoulder making the feeling flee as quick as it came, “Th-Thorin?”

This made Thorin jump out of whatever thought he had got himself lost into and pulled back, “I must get back to looking for the arkenstone with the others, I suggest you do the same.” Thorin turned to leave before stopping without looking back, “Come Bilbo, before you get yourself lost once more.” Bilbo stammered but caught up with Thorin, walking behind him without another word.


	2. I did not Dream of this.

It had been a long day, between going through what seem like endless piles of gold and jewels, organizing; then lastly Thorin barking commands at the troupe. Bilbo was exhausted. He dragged his feet against the marble with a frustrated huff, simply wanted to find a place to lay down and let go the troubles he would continue to face in the morning. A noise made him stop in his tracks, a low sound that was of a mummer in which the Hobbit followed. Where it lead him was to the other dwarves sitting around and discussing lowly, more or less debating of Thorin’s state.

Dwalin growled as Fili and Kili agreed, “Thorin is fine! I would be upset too if after days the arkenstone had still not been found. Do you not understand the weight that jewel alone bares for him, for all of us!?”

Balin shook his head, “I do more than anyone brother, it is the fact how none of this feels right. You and Thorin are as close as I, can you atleast give across some of our concerns?” The dwarves were quiet for a moment before Dwalin spat out with annoyance, “I will.” They start to debate more and pointed out Balin’s unwillingness and it was quickly becoming a mess. Bofur was standing to the back and shaking his head before he noticed Bilbo there and smiled to him before motioning him to come over. Bilbo shook his head in a polite manner and Bulfur simply nodded allowing him to leave unnoticed.

Bilbo continued to drag his feet away from the dwarves to find his bed, going around a corner only to run right into Thorin and jump awake quicker than even he knew he could, “Thorin! I-I’m sorry, I was not paying attention.” Thorin had his hands out to hold Bilbo steady, “It’s fine friend... Are you lost again?” Bilbo shook his head, feeling the rush of exhaustion take him all over again, “No, I am simply heading to bed. Are you not doing the same Thorin, it’s getting late.”

Thorin let Bilbo stand on his own now and went to walk around him, “No, I am looking for my kin. I have things to discuss with them. Goodnight Mr. Baggins,” Bilbo turned around as Thorin went to continue his search, grabbing out at him and pulling Thorin back. Thorin turned to the halfling with as much startelement in which Bilbo shared, suddenly choking on his words, “I- Uh-” Getting flustered by the moment. Thorin sighed and faced Bilbo now, “Speak Bilbo.”

Bilbo breathed in to clear his throat and give himself a moment to think, “Thorin, I know this is rude to ask considering the circumstances but-” He rubbed his hands together, “-I... Well.”

“Yes?”

“Is there any more blankets?”

“Blankets.”

“Yes.”

“Bilbo you could have asked someone else of this.” Thorin rubbed at his face.

Bilbo swayed back and forth on his feet, “Sorry Thorin, I simply ran into you- But I can ask someone else!” He waved it off and turned before being grabbed and dragged by Thorin, “Do not waste your time, if I am trying to look for my kin already then you will never find them. Let’s go.” Bilbo nearly tripped over himself but kept up with Thorin dragging him along.

After some twists and turns, Bilbo spoke up, “Th-Thorin where are we going?”

“If you are in need of extra bedding then I will get you extra bedding.”

“Oh, yes! Thank you Thorin.” He said as they walked into a room that was obviously a bedroom but it was fitted so beautifully, Bilbo was looking in all directions trying to figure out what to focus on, “Wow...”

Thorin walked over to the bed and went to pulled the blanket back, “This use to be my room, I’ve already cleared it so nothing is hiding in the sheets. This should be more than enough for you.” Thorin looked to Bilbo who was overwhelmed now, “Thorin I can’t-”

“You can and will.” He walked over to Bilbo and pushed him to the bed, “Stop overthinking and just sleep.”

Bilbo sat up in the bed still attempting to protest, “Wait Thor-” The King pushing his hand in the little hobbit’s face to make him lay down, “It is my bed and I will let whom I want sleep in it. So sleep.” Thorin pulling the heavy covers up over Bilbo to make him stay still.

Bilbo was quiet once more and started to settle in, the bed was far too comfortable which only made his eyes want to close more, “Thorin...” Bilbo pulled his arm out the blanket as Thorin was standing there, “What Bilbo?

“You should sleep, you look much more tired than I do.”

This made Thorin laugh, something Bilbo had not heard in a good while, “I do not need to rest, not while so much needs done. Do not worry about me Bilbo, just rest.”

And before Bilbo could do anything he was out cold.

 

* * *

 

He tossed and turned a bit before opening his eyes, the warmth of the bed making it so hard to wake up. But Bilbo’s eyes snapped quickly and locked onto the dwarf standing there looking at him. Biblo shot up in the bed with a petrified, “Thorin!?” His voice broke before he took in a breath, figuring Thorin came to wake him and Bilbo was simply over thinking, rubbing at his face, “Sorry did I sleep too long? You didn’t have to come to wake me.” This made Thorin look away, “No it’s alright. The others are waiting for you, let’s get back to work.” And walked out of his room.

Bilbo sat there for a moment, stretching and rubbing at his back, hearing Thorin’s footsteps echo but also further themselves from the room. So with that Bilbo reached into his jacket in a panic, pulling out the very jewel everyone was in search for with a harden look on his face and no words to speak. It was still there, and for Bilbo’s sake it would need to stay. So bilbo pulled himself out of bed to confront the others for another eventful day looking among the overwhelming amounts of fortune that piled far too much below them. These thoughts alone made the halfling’s feet drag all over again, feeling exhausted simply from the idea of spending his time doing all this when there was so much more he could be doing. Dwalin’s words echoed in Bilbo’s head from last night, of course the stone holds so much for their kind but Smaug’s words hushed in. Is this worth losing Thorin over? Bilbo knew now though that the madness wasn’t of the family, but of the jewel they held so proudly. Bilbo wanted to badly to tell the others of this knowing it would put so much ease, especially to Thorin who let his family’s ill legacy hang over him for so long. But knowing what would and could come of it he knew he couldn’t. Bilbo’s chest felt heavy and he thought he could cry when Dori called out to him, “Mr. Bilbo! I was just about to come find you to have you come for some breakfast.”

Bilbo looked up to the other and smiled some, “Oh that sounds lovely, thank you!” And now followed Dori. They walked and talked about nothing really, mostly of the mountain before Dori asked, “So Mr. Bilbo, where were you last night? It was a surprise to see you not quick asleep in your cot.”

Bilbo was about to answer truthfully when something in his gut told him otherwise, “I was- Looking around! Given I had some time to myself I wanted to use it to see this place... Before I go I mean.” Dori simply laughed, “I can understand that, you sure you’ll be alright with no sleep?”

“Oh no I did sleep, I just found a spot to rest and before I knew it I was out quicker then candlelight!”

They both laughed, “That’s good! Gold wouldn’t make a comfortable bed anyway.”

Bildo looked away, “It sure would not...”

Both of joined the others and as everyone was partaking in- Well whatever was left to cook. It was seemingly an enjoyable time and for a moment the company could forget what was going on around them and laugh as any group of friends would. Making jokes and being merry, Even Bilbo was laughing even if he had nothing to add in. Suddenly it all grew cold as Thorin approached with a dark tone, “What are you all doing!?” Making everyone turn to him as Killi spoke up to his Uncle, “We are having some breakfast, would you care to join us uncle?”

Thorin stomped over and grabbed at them, throwing food and seemingly a fit with it, “There is no time for merry gatherings! Have you all forgotten what we must be doing!? Go now! Go find the arkenstone!”

“Uncle-” Fili was about to debate before Thorin only made his voice louder, “Others could be here any moment and without the jewel we will lose what we fought for! Is this what you want!?”

“No, of course not Thorin-” Balin answered but stood back as Thorin pointed at him, “Then go and find the arkenstone.” Thorin turned around and sulked off, leaving everyone silent to take in what just happened before getting up to do just as such.

Bilbo sat there for a moment longer and looked down at his food, no longer wanting to finish it, “What a waste...” No one was going to clean it up so Bilbo decided to himself, after a bit joining the others to continue the search.


	3. It’s not the Same

The day had come to its end once again and Bilbo found himself dragging his feet once more alone the halls, worse than before since his gut was more empty then the halls he walked. Bilbo was heading to his cot with his head hanging down from the pain pounding in it. He figured he was the first to head towards his bed so he didn’t bother looking where he was going which is what caused him to run right into Thorin. Bilbo was going to fall back when Thorin grabbed him to hold the hobbit up, “Surely by now you should know your way to your bed Mr. Baggins.”

Bilbo tiredly replied, “I am sure I do by now.”

“Then why are you heading the wrong direction?” Thorin pulled at Bilbo tightly to usher him.

“Was I?” Bilbo didn’t fight as Thorin leaded him back to his bedroom, having to keep himself awake as they went by rubbing at his eyes. Before Bilbo knew it he was being pushed hastily in Thorin’s bed again, “Thorin you don’t have too-”

“Bilbo we already discussed this. Now sleep.”

Bilbo’s eyes were already closed, letting out a yawn between his words, “But... Hmmm...” Bilbo couldn’t let out more before passing out.

Thorin turned ready to quickly leave but somehow found himself looking at Bilbo in his bed, the king’s thoughts seeming more jumbled than before as he watched the figure in his bed.No matter how hard he tried, Thorin was unable to walk away almost as if he was being pulled into the bed himself. Thorin didn’t even realize how hard he was breathing, what he could feel was all the weight this place bared on him and how frustrated he was becoming not getting what he needed or wanted. And now he was having to deal with this!? Thorin wanted to curse himself, not only a halfling but a man at that. He was a king now, Thorin could have anything... Couldn’t he?

Bilbo shifted in bed before turning to look up to Thorin, “Thorin... Is it morning already?” Making the dwarf snap out his trance, “No.”

“Thorin... How long have you been standing here? Do- Do you need to sleep? I can move.”

“No. I’m fine.”

Bilbo sat up and looked worried at Thorin, “Thorin you don’t look well, you need to rest. I don’t know when the last time it has been since you slept.” He tried desperately to plead with. Thorin was quiet for a moment before removing his jacket and crown, “Fine. I will.” Sitting down on the bed and leaning back against the headboard.

Bilbo’s eyes were on Thorin still who had his eyes closed, flustered and unsure what to do. Should he leave or Stay put? Will Thorin get mad if he just assumes? Bilbo cleared his throat to speak but Thorin snapped the moment Bilbo made a noise, “Bilbo I can not rest if you do not as well.” So the hobbit sunk back into the covers, his eyes shifting from the door to Thorin.

Thorin appeared to be resting but was it appropriate for them to share a bed? Even if bilbo had spent the past few months camping with a whole group of dwarves they all still slept separately and Thorin didn’t seem like the type to share a bed with anyone as it was. Bilbo knew he was overthinking this but how could he not, they were friends. Great Friends! With Thorin’s weak mind as of right now though who knew what would come of this, Bilbo could find Thorin searching him while he slept in search for the arkenstone in his jacket. This is what lead to Bilbo being unable to sleep in fear while Thorin was hopefully asleep. Bilbo waited a couple hours, assuming it was morning and carefully slipped out while Thorin did not move from his spot.

Bilbo knew the search would continue among the piles of gold and considering what happened last night and his lack of energy Bilbo needed to get the jewel off of him for a moment. Walking, twisting, and turning until he found what he considered was a good crany to stick it in where no one would find it. Bilbo slowly found his way back to the company in hopes he would be able to eat today.

The dwarves had many questions and Bilbo was able to give answers from the truth that fit. Everyone finally having a moment's break knowing Thorin was asleep and they could do other things that were needed. Bilbo tried eating during that time but he still found his body unwilling to move the food into his mouth.

Bofur stood near Bilbo, “I know it’s not the best grob that the mountain has served but Bilbo you shouldn’t be picky out of all times now!”

Bilbo shook his head, “The food looks great Bofur, it’s just I’m not too hungry.”

“You’re not getting sick now are you?”

“No I don’t think so. I just hope we find the arkenstone soon.”

Bofur smiled, “I hope so as well Bilbo. Now try to eat, there won’t be anymore until much later!” Walking off to make sure his kin wasn’t devouring everything left.

Bilbo looked at the food awhile longer before he decided to give up, handing his plate to Bombur and heading off.

It was a few hours that came too short the company enjoyed until Thorin rounded everyone and made them go back to hunting for the arkenstone. Even if it was aggravating, no one dared for the moment try to speak against it. Instead some dwarves would pipe a fit or crack jokes to try and pass the time that went on for ages.

The more time that passed though, the more Bilbo felt heavy and weak. He for a time continued to search through piles but the more he looked at the riches, the more it all seemed to melt together like a river of gold. Finally it started to make Bilbo sick so he pulled himself away to find a quiet place to fit and rest. Bilbo rubbed at his face, recalling how Mirkwood made him feel but this wasn’t the same. Bilbo realized too late everything was spinning before it all went dark.

 

Bofur noticed Bilbo wandering off and had went after the hobbit to make sure he was alright only to show up in time to catch Bilbo before he fell, “Woah- Bilbo? BILBO!?” And was now shaking the hobbit before calling out to Oin, “Quick! Bilbo has gone cold!”

 

* * *

 

When Bilbo’s eyes opened he was in that familiar bed, the only difference was that many of the dwarves were there chattering up a storm. When they noticed Bilbo was finally awake everyone cheered and laughed as Bilbo expected they would, Balin sitting next to him, “We got you some soup lad. You should eat.” Bilbo sat up and took the bowl handed to him before looking at them all, “How... did you make soup?”

Before he could get a clear answer Thorin walked in, “Don’t you all have something you should be doing. If the hobbit is awake, he’s fine.” They wanted to debate but instead filed out to leave Bilbo to rest. Thorin stood there and was watching Bilbo attempt to eat the suspicious soup, “If you were not feeling well, you should have spoke up Bilbo.”

Bilbo nearly choked in his spoon, having to clear his throat before he answered Thorin, “No Thorin I’m fine! I didn’t mean to cause a ruckus, I suppose I haven’t been well but I simply thought it was nothing.”

“Well next time don’t, I can’t afford to have those under me falling to their death.”

Bilbo mustered out a half hearted laugh, “I will make sure to look after myself better, but Thorin-”

“Yes?”

“You can’t tell someone words that you won’t listen to yourself.”

“What is that suppose to mean!?” Thorin almost glared at Bilbo, this making Bilbo shrink in his spot, “What I mean Thorin is you’re not taking care of yourself either... So just, If you need something- Anything just tell us.”

Thorin looked away, as if he wasn’t there for a moment, “What I need is the arkenstone.”

“I know that Thorin but until it’s found.”

“Then there is nothing else i need, until _it is found_ then what I do need is for everyone to keep looking.”

Bilbo looked back down to his soup, “Of course...”

“Eat Bilbo, your soup will get cold.” Thorin headed out the room, “Just stay in bed for the rest of the day.” Leaving Bilbo alone now. He ended up eating every bit of food this time, his stomach playing fair with him.

For a while the others would have found an excuse or simply snuck away to check on Bilbo. Visiting and making sure their Hobbit was fine and dandy or if he needed anything, the only thing they did not do was let Bilbo out the bed or room. Bilbo was quick though and when he was sure no one was coming for a while, he jumped out of bed to in any sense get some fresh air.

Everything was so grand wherever Bilbo walked, he was having a hard time believing this was a kingdom for dwarves and not men. If he hadn’t passed out before, Bilbo might have even tried climbing some of the structures. It started to amuse him how he thought of what would happen if he had been here as a child, surely Bilbo would never get bored but his mother would have never been able to rest with the fear of her little boy falling from such great heights. Bilbo would have felt like he was on top of the world even if he was actually under it, honestly the hobbit could feel as such now but knew he would not be able too.

Bilbo sat down once more and looked up to the high cavern roofs, “I miss seeing the stars.”

“There are places much more beautiful than the stars here.” The voice suddenly coming out of nowhere made Bilbo jump out his skin and turn to see Thorin standing there, given what the dwarf just said his words didn’t match the look on his face.

Bilbo stood up, “Thorin, how did you find me?”

“It’s not that hard to get lost as you seem to find it Bilbo.”

Bilbo thought he saw a smirk on Thorin’s face for a moment, making him frown at that and reply in playful defense, “This isn’t the shire Thorin, no matter how green it is.”

Thorin started to chuckle from that, “This is much simpler than any woodland around your hill Bilbo, you just choose not to see it.”

“If you call this simple Thorin then how is it you can easily get so lost finding my home in the biggest hill of all the shire!” Bilbo started that with some pride of his home.

Thorin was now smiling, “I know I passed hills heading to yours much larger than yours will ever be Bilbo.”

“Mountains don’t count Thorin.”

They both started laughing before Thorin turned, “Come Bilbo, you should be resting until at least the morning.”

Bilbo walked beside Thorin as they headed back to his room for Bilbo to sleep. For a moment it felt like Thorin was back to his old self, it was nice.


	4. Let me in.

Bilbo dug his hands through the glimmering gold and jewels to organize them and pass on to other dwarfs of the company, finally able to rejoin after much needed rest. The problem now was Thorin. Ever since their exchange and the night they slept together Thorin has acted different. Bilbo swears he can catch Thorin looking his way out the corner of his eyes. Was it possible Thorin knew? No. Because everyone would know if Thorin knew, and Bilbo would most likely not be here. Bilbo shook the feeling off before going back to work. It was a long, quiet, and dull day, Thorin seeming to wear on everyone’s last nerves. Including the hobbit.

 

With a break for Lunch, Bilbo got some courage and decided to go after Thorin, confront him on how he was treating everyone. This wasn’t the Thorin he knew and he sure wasn’t going to have it anymore! They knew the stone was in the mountain, where else could it be? Bilbo knew but there was no point though in making such a small company kill themselves over finding it. At least that is how Bilbo saw it. So with his small chest puffed out as big as he could, Bilbo marched towards where he last saw thorin sulk off too. The others wanted to stop him but couldn’t help and start laughing at how ridiculous it looked with Bilbo trying to make himself bigger than a dwarf. They were all too busy making jokes and before they could say any real reasoning the Hobbit had done marched off even more determined now.

 

That march didn’t last long though, it began to turn into more of a tiresome traught. Why was this mountain so darn confusing!? Bilbo sighed allowed before leaning against a wall, reaching for where his pipe would be but remembered he no longer had it after the many events that led him here. This only made the hobbit sigh louder, almost starting a echo through the large halls. That’s when a voice dragged out, “Why are you not eating lunch with the others. You’ll need your strength to continue.”

 

Bilbo looked to see Thorin walking towards him, “Ah Thorin.” Standing up right, “Just the person I was looking for!” He started to walk towards Thorin before stopping in front of the dwarf, “I need to talk to you.”

 

Thorin almost growled, “About?”

 

Bilbo gulped but stood his ground, trying to make himself stand taller, “Thorin we need a break! Everyone is exhausted and on their last nerve!”

 

Thorin’s voice rose in anger making the hobbit want to shrink on the spot, “WHAT NOW!? You- You!” He breathed out before going into a full on rant, “You want a break out of all times now!? Did my kin send you- Thinking they could slack off when we are at war Bilbo! War!” Pacing back and forth now, “Who knows when others will come trying to claim the mountain from me, and without the stone where do I stand? I will be nothing to the others, to my kin!”

 

Bilbo tried to intervene, “Thorin now hold on, it’s not like that-” But was cut off when Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s shoulder and held right, “Bilbo as we are now how could we even stand compare to the elves, even the humans!? There is no one by our side to defend the mountain. The Stone!”

 

Bilbo took a breath to calm himself before putting his hands on Thorin’s chest, “Thorin. Calm down.” his voice stren but gentle. This made the Dwarf stop in his tracks, so Bilbo continued, “Please listen to what I am saying and try to see it from my side. We are tired. Ever since we fought a dragon, claimed back this kingdom there has been no rest. And if say someone of something was to come trying to break down our defenses... How will we fight when we can hardly stand?”

 

Thorin opened his mouth to say something but Bilbo stopped him, “No Thorin, there is no reason you can give that can convince me otherwise. Let them, no let us all rest. Just for a night.”

 

Thorin looked away but his hands squeezed tighter on Bilbo’s shoulder before releasing, “Fine. But a watch still must be kept.”

 

Bilbo smiled, “Of course Thorin.”

 

Thorin then turned to walk away, “Give news of the break... I. I need to go collect myself.” And began to head back from where he came. Bilbo was about to do the same until Thorin’s voice called out, “Bilbo.”

 

The hobbit looked back to the other, “Yes Thorin.”

 

“I’m Sorry. I fear I may have gotten carried away for a moment.”

 

Bilbo wrinkled his nose some before letting out a chuckle, “It’s alright Thorin, I took no offense. You are stressed, I understand. If you do need anything though please tell me. You can rely on me to give my best to help you Thorin.” He stood there for a moment before his cheeks started to flush and he looked away.

 

Thorin turned away as well, “Thank you. I’ll remember that.”

 

Bilbo finally had the courage to look back only to see he was alone now. Feeling proud of his courage, Bilbo then headed off to the rest of the company to tell the good news.

  


* * *

  


There was merry laughter and jokes all around the fire that sat at the barricade of the mountain. Everyone enjoying what was a well deserved night off, only wishing there was meat and ale to share and couldn’t wait for the day there would be a great feast in the mountain. They talked about what ifs and the things they would do once this was all settled. Bilbo knew what he was going to do, carraessing the acorn in his pocket. That’s when he felt the pain in his chest, it was faint but there, making the Hobbit stand up, “I am going to go find Thorin. This doesn’t feel right without him.”

 

The Company grew quiet for a moment before Balin perked up, “Aye, you are right laddie, it might do him some good too.” The Rest of the company coming to an agreement even though a few voices were shakey about it. Bilbo nodded, “I’ll be back soon then! Don’t mind continuing on without me.” Before heading off into the mountain, he heard the talking continue once more as he got further and further away but he could hear now the concern that rested over the dwarves. Bilbo swallowed hard, he only hoped this really would do Thorin good.

 

It wasn’t long before the small hobbit was lost in those big and beautiful corridors, almost forgetting he had a goal in mind as he looked up to the high arches and bridges that ran through the heart of the mountain, “This sight will never get old.” Bilbo said allowed, only jumping when he got a answer back.

 

“That’s good to hear.” Thorin walked out a nearby pathway, “I would hope you look forward to it every time you see it.” Thorin looked up to where Bilbo had been looking, and was good too because Thorin wouldn’t see the flush that had covered Bilbo’s face, “You make it sound like I am to not leave. I have to go back to the shire one day Thorin.”

 

This made the other laugh, “Of course Bilbo, I only mean for when you return. I would hope after this is all over you would still come to visit me under this mountain.” Bilbo looked back to meet Thorin’s eyes now, “Well of course! It might take some time but I wouldn’t think of ever just leaving and it being that!” Bilbo fiddled with his jacket, “Thorin... I. I want to say something.”

 

Thorin’s attention was now all on the small hobbit before him, his voice seeming to peek in anticipation, “Yes?”

 

“Well.” Bilbo started to get flustered with his words, “Thorin... I... I want to thank you. For allowing me to come on this journey with you. I know at first it wasn’t exactly a friendship between us. But I am grateful for what it became, what it will become. So Thank you Thorin. For being my friend.”

 

Thorin looked away, before looking back to Bilbo, “No Bilbo. I should be the one thanking you.” He walked up to the Hobbit, maybe too close, “If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be standing here able to marvel at this view.” Looking up.

 

Bilbo took a moment but looked up as well, jokingly, “I still say a night sky in the shire is something of merit too!” Looking back down at Thorin only to meet those Silver eyes staring intensely back into his own, Thorin saying, “I only hope I get to see those stars one day again.” Bilbo’s eyes widen at the thought of them two sharing a view in his garden and talking about the stars. He wouldn’t mind that at all.

 

Bilbo couldn’t control his own mouth, “Then we must make it so. If I can come to your mountain then you surely should be able to come to the shire!” Holding his hand out, “Promise on it!” Bilbo was astound by his own words but since they came out he had to stand by them.

 

Thorin looked taken back but only laughed before taking Bilbo’s hand and holding it dearly, “Promise.” But not letting go.

 

Bilbo stood there before trying to speak up, “Thorin? Is there something wrong?”

 

The Dwarf finally let go and turned away, “No.” Then back to Bilbo, “I never asked but what are you doing in these parts?”

 

Bilbo perked up, “Oh! I was looking for you actually. Thorin you should join us, we are all having a wonderful time and I think it is a shame for you to miss out on it.”

 

Thorin looked down into the mountain, his face now solem, “No. There is no rest for me Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo tried to protest but Thorin put his hand up to stop him, “Go back. Join the others and continue your merry times without me.”

 

Bilbo huffed, “No. If you won’t join us then I will simply join you!”

 

Thorin stood there, “... What?”

 

Bilbo crossed his arms, “Well? Will you let me join you this evening or not.”

 

“I don’t think I can say no.”

 

Bilbo smiled big, “Precisely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a year since I posted for this fic... Oops. But hey I plan on finishing it now. Sorry about taking forever and hope y'all enjoy! <3


	5. Don't go.

Bilbo sat next to Thorin, watching the other look over papers and read the old text that had sit abandoned so long it was amazing the papers didn’t simply turn to dust when they were moved. Bilbo didn’t understand what was so important in these texts and what it meant to Thorin, part of Bilbo swore it was Thorin trying to look busy and important, but his muttering here and there said otherwise and this really was important. Bilbo let a yawn escape out before looking to the other.

 

Thorin’s concentration was broke and he sighed to the hobbit, “Bilbo you don’t have to spend the entire night with me. If you are tired you should rest.” Making Bilbo puff his cheeks out, “Only if you go first. I’ve only seen you sleep once since we got here Thorin Oakenshield and I am starting to think that it’s been the only time you’ve slept.”

 

Thorin gave Bilbo a blank stare, “I sleep.”

 

“Prove it.”

 

“... How?”

 

“By going to bed now.”

 

“You are being rather stubborn tonight, you know that?”

 

Bilbo looked away somewhat embarrassed before huffing loudly, “Only because you make me have to be.”

 

The Dwarf shuffled with the papers to try and organize them, “You nag me as if you were my wife.” Whatever Thorin was doing stopped right there as he tried to collect himself, “Not to mean- I’m simply saying.”

 

Bilbo luckily was too huffy to catch on, “Well I’ll continue to nag until you go to sleep.”

 

Thorin let out a sigh of relief, “Fine. Let us leave then.” Getting up from the stool he had long sat in and didn’t realize how much his body was thankful for finally moving. Bilbo followed and the two began their way back to Thorin’s room. 

 

Bilbo seemed to perk up, happy that he was able to reason with Thorin who was still sulking some having to listen to the other. Still, Thorin glanced to the other, looking Bilbo up and down. Suppose it wasn’t so bad.

 

The walk seemed far to short now that Bilbo was standing with Thorin at the opening of his room. Thorin looked to Bilbo, “Are you really going to make sure I go to sleep Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo nodded, “I am!” He put his hands on Thorin’s back and pushed him into the room, “Honestly I feel if I walked away now you would wander off again.”

 

Thorin scrunched his nose up, “Bilbo I am not a child. You have my word.” Bilbo stopped pushing and sighed, “I know Thorin, I might be overstepping my boundaries... But I just want to make sure you are okay.”

 

Thorin turned to face the Hobbit, putting his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, “Bilbo. Even if it’s frustrating, I’m grateful for what you have done.” He took a breath, “I trust you.”

 

Bilbo looked up in surprise, “Thorin-” Only for his words to stop when Thorin’s hand was on Bilbo’s face, “Thorin?” He felt his face heat up under the touch.

 

Thorin didn’t move away, “Bilbo, don’t go.”

 

Bilbo looked away for a moment, thinking over. His friend really wasn’t well, “I won’t. If you want me to stay I can.” Before looking back to Thorin and smiling. He felt Thorin’s thumb run along the tip of his ear, only making the Hobbit jump. Thorin then took Bilbo’s arm and pulled him to the bed, “I can’t take this.”

 

Bilbo was then pushed onto the bed and Thorin was now on top of him, “Thorin!?” He had his hands on each side of Bilbo, supporting him so he could linger over the other, “Bilbo I love you.”

 

Bilbo’s eyes were wide like a rabbit that knew it would not escape from the clutches of a wolf, “Th-Thorin.”

 

Thorin didn’t stand down, “Bilbo I don’t want to think of you ever leaving my side. Even if it was to go to the shire I want you here with me. As my queen.”

 

Bilbo gased and put his hands on Thorin’s chest but looked away, “Thorin I’m no queen fit for you surely!” He let out a hollowed laugh, “I’m simply a hobbit now. Small folk that live their life never thinking of such things and grand as royalty.”

 

“Bilbo Baggins you are like no other Hobbit.” This made Bilbo’s head jump to his throat, “But Thorin...”

 

Thorin’s voice began to shake, “I fear... Do you not love me the same?”

 

Bilbo finally looked at Thorin, “It’s not like that, Thorin-” But was stopped before he could continue, “Then say it Bilbo.” Bilbo closed his eyes once more, feeling his head spinning, “Please Bilbo.”

 

The hobbit looked at the dwarf towering over him, his face flushed and hands gripping at the other’s clothing, “Thorin Oakenshield. I love you.”

 

Thorin didn’t hesitate to lean down and kiss Bilbo, and Bilbo didn’t know until right then and there how much he wanted to kiss back. Moving their hands around one another to hold tightly, their legs entangling into a mess as their bodies were trying to be as close and physically could to one another. When Thorin’s hand met Bilbo’s skin under his clothes, that’s when the Hobbit had to stop, “Thorin- Thorin wait! Not like this.” He let out between heavy breaths, “Please, this is far too quickly.”

 

Thorin moved his hand away and looked down at Bilbo with intense and wanting eyes, “Bilbo-”

 

Bilbo put their foreheads together, “Please Thorin. I, I want to wait. I can’t do this now. I’m sorry.”

 

Thorin was silent for a long time but didn’t move from Bilbo before he let out a long breath on the hobbit’s lips, “I understand. Do not apologize Bilbo.” Wrapping his arms around the other once more, “Can we stay... Like this?”

 

Bilbo smiled a bit, “Yes. This is fine.” Moving so his face was nuzzling into Thorin’s neck, trying not to let the hair tickle his face so he could stay there wrapped in all of it. Thorin letting out a sigh of relief as they moved to be on their sides. Bilbo doesn’t know when he fell asleep but he did. And it was the best he had since he left the shire.

 

* * *

  
  


Bilbo doesn’t know how things de-escalated so quickly from that night. He truly thought Thorin was getting better but now he possibly felt this only made Thorin worse. He seemed now more intent then ever on finding the stone. Even dismissing his on closest kin at the throne.

 

Bilbo felt his own heart shatter at seeing the disarray of Dwalin and Balin, seeing Balin shedding tears when he thought no one was around. This was too much for Bilbo to take. The final straw though was when Thorin refused to help the people of laketown who had settled into Dale. Wanting to start a war when they  were only a small company of dwarves and a hobbit that didn’t not have the heart in it to fight them. 

 

That’s why Bilbo did it, taking the Arkenstone from its hiding place only for it to land in the hands of Elven King Thranduil and Bard. it hurt to do this to Thorin but there was no choice, it was for his own sake. Bilbo didn’t even expect what would happen next.

 

He was petrified as Thorin held him over the edge of the barricade, ready to throw him to his death for betrayal. Bilbo even unable to scream no. thankfully Gandalf wasn’t looking to let his Hobbit get thrown to his death and intervene enough for the mad King to let bilbo go and run.

 

That’s when all hell broke loose, first it was the elves and dwarves fighting. Then it was all against the orcs. Then it was dark.

 

* * *

  
  


Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open, he was cold laying near the frozen river that ran towards the mountain. Getting up and groaning in pain, still Dizzy from the hit he got to his head. He looked onward to see that the orcs were retreating and they had one. “We did it.” He smiled big before his face paled, “Fili- Kili- Thorin!?” Looking around to see Thorin standing on the bank close to where a frozen waterfall laid, looking out to the battlefield. Bilbo sighed in relief before heading over, “Thorin.”

 

Thorin didn’t look back, his voice weak, “Bilbo we won.” Before collapsing.

 

Bilbo tried his best to catch the Dwarf but he still fell, “THORIN!?” Holding onto him the best he could, “Thorin- Gods no.” Looking at the wound on his chest, the blood coming out, “Oh god.” 

Thorin was smiling at Bilbo, “I’m so glad you are here.” 

 

Bilbo tried to shush Thorin but to no avail, he still spoke, “I wish to part from you in friendship.” 

 

This made the hobbit look at Thorin sternly, “You are not going anywhere Thorin.” doing his best to put pressure on the wound, “You are going to live.” 

 

“I will take back my words, that I did at the gate.” Thorin breathed out, “You did only what a true friend would do.” Having to give out heavy breaths, “Forgive me.” Bilbo shook his head as Thorin continued, “I was too blind to see it... I’m- I’m so sorry... That I have led you into such parel.” Coughing out in pain. 

 

Bilbo now gripped Thorin’s hand tight, “No I’m- I’m glad to had shared in your parels Thorin, each and everyone of them.” Thorin eye’s on the Bilbo now as the hobbit spot, “And it’s far more than any Baggin’s deserves.” 

 

Thorin Smiled, “Farwell, Master Burglar.-” Bilbo sucked in and couldn’t look at Thorin, holding back his tears. “-Go back to your books, and your arm chair... Plant your trees... Watch them grow.” He struggled to get out now, “If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place.” He breathed.

 

Bilbo cried, “No- no! Don’t you dare.” Hearing footsteps come his way, “Thorin! Hold on.”

 

Everything went white as Gandalf’s voice rang through. It was all so bright.

 

* * *

  
  


Thorin sat in bed, still healing from his wounds with the company all beside him. Even Kili and Fili who were horribly injured themselves, still stood there to make sure his uncle would make it through. Gandalf assured the company he would as his soul was too strong to let go. He was holding on.

 

The celebration was grand and all races cheered as one, having battled great odds and survived. It was a great time to be alive.

 

Bilbo stood at the gate of Erebor, looking up to it, Balin seeing him off, “It’s going to be a grand feast you know. Parties for weeks. Be a shame for you to go.” Bilbo only stifled a laugh, “I am sure they will be, but that is no place for a hobbit to be.” He turned away, “Tell the other’s I said goodbye.”

 

“You don’t have to laddie.” And Behind Balin was all the dwarves waiting to see Bilbo go. And that they did, it was a tearful but joyful departure from the lonely mountain. 

 

Bilbo was sure this chapter of his life was done. And the love he once had would forever rest here in the halls of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that the prologue closes. I know some stuff was ripped straight from the movie but how could I not! It was so good~ <3
> 
> With that out the way I am glad to say I can start on the main story. Thank you everyone!


End file.
